Automatic transmissions now employ an automatic shift valve having a governor pressure providing a force in an upshift direction and a spring bias force, and torque demand pressures providing a net force in a downshift direction in order to provide upshifts at transmission output speeds, which increase as throttle or torque demand on the engine is increased, and downshifts at downshift speeds of a lower value and increasing at the same, a lower, or a higher rate as torque demand increases from zero to full-throttle. The difference between the upshift and downshift speeds at each torque demand value respectively remains the same, increases or decreases with increasing torque demand. Thus at higher speeds and higher torque demands, such transmissions provide shifting respectively having the same, less or more sensitivity to changes in throttle position. Transmission shift controls which provide a decreasing difference between upshift speed and downshift speed with increasing torque demand are used to provide high performance and reduced power loss during shifting. In these automatic shifting transmissions, the same torque demand signal is used to provide either a directly or inversely proportional torque demand pressure to control the automatic shift valves and to provide a ratio drive engaging pressure increasing with increasing torque demand.